Mine
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: While out at a club, Rachel makes it known that Santana is hers. Pezberry and a tiny bit of Klaine.oneshot. fluffy i'd say.now with the added chapter it's fluffy and sexy. ;
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee **

* * *

><p>Mine<p>

It was a Saturday night and Rachel, Santana, Kurt and Blaine had all decided to go to a gay club. Kurt and Rachel were currently taking a break from dancing, while the other two were somewhere on the dance floor having a good time.

Rachel sipped her drink while watching Kurt, who had the biggest smile on his face. Rachel softly smiled, resting her hand over Kurt's.

"It's comfortable here." Rachel said loud enough to be heard over the music.

Kurt focused his attention on her, letting out a breath and nodding. "Yes." He lightly laughed, "I can kiss Blaine and I don't have to worry about getting judged or stared at."

"Exactly why we decided to come here." She smirked her attention going back to the dance floor, successful in finding Santana in the crowd of people, causing her smile to grow even bigger.

However that smile soon faltered when a shooter girl with big breasts kept coming around Santana, offering her shot after shot, the Latina gladly accepting. Rachel's brows furrowed, watching as the girl placed a hand on Santana's bicep, hoping the reason Santana was letting this girl so close was because she was most likely drunk.

This time Kurt reached out placing his hand over Rachel's, seeing the distressed look on her face, "They flirt to sell drinks don't worry about it." He said trying to catch Rachel before she fell out of her happy mood.

"Well I can't exactly say that I take pleasure in watching her flirt with _my _girlfriend." Rachel said eyes still boring into the sight.

"Hey, what're we looking at?" Blaine asked coming to a stop next to Kurt, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Rachel's about to go all Carrie on us." Kurt teased.

Blaine softly smirked, taking a sip of Kurt's drink, "Rachel Berry with mind killing powers, uh oh."

"I'm not going to harm anyone..." Rachel said standing from her seat, fixing the outfit she was wearing.

Kurt leaned into Blaine, finding his hand and lacing their fingers together, "But if looks could kill."

Rachel made a point to relax her features, plastering on a smile, "I'll be right back." She said in a sweet tone and then headed in the direction of Santana.

When she reached her, Rachel slipped her arms around her waist from behind pressing into her while her lips found her ear, "Hey."

Santana smiled, a pleasant shiver running up her spine. She turned in Rachel's arms, "Hey, you came back to dance with me." She said tugging Rachel even closer.

"Something like that." Rachel said sliding her hands up Santana's ribs and passed her shoulders and finally wrapping her arms around the taller girl's neck. She leaned in close, her lips once again pressed to Santana's ear, "I've been watching you out here dancing, and as appealing as that is I can't help but be a little put off by that flirty waitress always coming around you. Now I don't like the thought of being possessive, but in a situation like this I am here to claim what is mine. Do you understand?"

Santana's breath caught in her throat, and all she could do was nod. She never thought in a million years she'd let someone "claim her" that was so 1940s and she was definitely no one's housewife. But the fact that Rachel Berry was declaring her as her own was in a weird way a huge turn on.

"Excellent." Rachel whispered, nibbling on her earlobe for a second, before pressing kisses down her neck, finding her pulse point and lightly biting. She soothed it over with her tongue, before sucking lightly and then harder, making it her goal to leave behind a mark.

Santana's eyes fluttered shut, titling her head to the side, running her hands down Rachel's lower back and grabbing her ass, moaning as she pulled her impossibly closer.

After a minute or so Rachel pulled away admiring her work. She brushed her thumb over the new hickey, looking up at Santana, "Mine."

Santana's eyes were full of desire, nodding. She then quickly leaned down capturing Rachel's lips with her own. The kiss started off slow at first, but it didn't take long for Santana's curious tongue to find Rachel's, and they were in a full blown make out session on the dance floor.

Rachel pulled away after a bit needing some air. She rested her forehead against Santana's, slowly opening her eyes. "That was..."

"Intense." Santana finished smirking.

Rachel nodded, rubbing their noses together, "Santana?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" Santana answered her voice hoarse.

"Let's go back to my place." Rachel said pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"Yeah okay." Santana nodded, pulling away, lacing their fingers together, and tugging her off of the dance floor and over to the table.

"That's quite a mark." Blaine smirked, his eyes having no other choice but to land on the hickey Rachel had made.

"My girl knows how to get her game on." Santana winked, grabbing her jacket and sliding it on.

Kurt watched the two gather their things, "You two are leaving?"

Santana nodded, taking Rachel's hand, "Yeah. We had fun, see you guys later." She said pretty much dragging Rachel towards the door. If she knew Rachel wouldn't protest, she probably would have picked the girl up and carried her over her shoulder that's how turned on she was right now.

"Bye!" Rachel shouted, not having a chance to hug her friends goodbye. As she bumped into a few people and made their way to the exit, the last thing Rachel saw was the shooter girl with a scowl on her face, watching as Santana escorted Rachel out of the club. Rachel put on a bright smile and simply waved to her.

Once outside, Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, leaning into her, smiling. "The girl is mine." She whispered.

Santana looked down at her, "Mm?"

"Nothing, baby." She said stopping only so she could lean up and place a kiss to her lips.

"Whatever you say." Santana smirked wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulder and guiding her back to walking. "Whatever you say."

The End

...

**Sorry for the lame ending. I'm just trying to get back into writing again...**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who wanted a part two of what happened after they got home. Here ya go! ;) **

* * *

><p>They weren't even in the house yet and Rachel already had Santana pinned against the front door, hands inside Santana's coat, resting on her rips, and tongue pretty much down her throat.<p>

Santana managed to pull away gasping for air, "Damn..." She whimpered, "Rachel... seriously, you knows how to use those lips for more than just singing."

Rachel smirked, "Then why'd you stop me?" She whispered their lips inches apart.

"I needs to use my lungs for breathing, and I will not die on this front porch and miss seeing Rachel Berry all horny for me, okay!" Santana said resisting the urge to snap her fingers in her girlfriends face "Now open the door and let us get our sex on!"

Rachel lightly giggled pressing into Santana some more as she found her keys and unlocked the door, thankful her dads went away for the week, leaving her home alone...and free to claim Santana in any way she wanted.

Once inside, Rachel took Santana's hand, leading her upstairs, purposefully adding an extra sway to her hips, even though she was pretty sure Santana's eyes would probably already be on her ass anyway and the added attraction wasn't needed, but it didn't hurt to be extra flirty.

"You are definitely on your game tonight." Santana mumbled, biting her lip and reaching out palming the ass in front of her and then squeezing, causing the diva to jump with surprise.

Rachel turned around when they reached the top of the stairs, wrapping her arms around Santana's shoulders, "Just trying to prove what's mine." She leaned in pressing a lazy kiss to her lips, "If only that waitress was here to see."

Santana smirked raising a brow, "Kinky threesome?"

Rachel's face lightly fell shaking her head, "Ever since being with you I learned a new characteristic about myself. I loathe sharing."

Santana slipped her arms around Rachel's waist, pulling her closer, "So you just want me all to yourself then?"

"Precisely."

Santana titled her head to the side, revealing the giant hickey on her neck that Rachel created not too long ago, "Shall I wear my hair in a ponytail tomorrow, so people will see the mark of Berry?"

"That's obscene, no." Rachel said, brushing her finger over it. "I apologize for putting it in such a visible place." She pulled her eyes from the purplish mark, casting her eyes down to Santana's chest and then lower, biting her lip, "I should have...chosen a better place..."

A sly smile fitted Santana's lips as she reached down, gently grabbing the diva's chin and lifting her head, "You can still find a better place." She whispered and then leaned down stopping just before their lips touched to whisper, "Show me that I'm all yours, Rachel. Yours and nobody else's."

As if it were her cue, Rachel crashed their lips together, tangling her fingers in Santana's hair. She spun them around and guided them into her bedroom, pushing against Santana until they both fell onto her bed.

Their kiss broke as the two of them moved up the bed until Santana's head hit the soft pillows. Rachel then hiked up the dress she was wearing, making it easier for her to straddle Santana's waist, before leaning back down, her hands resting on either side of Santana's head, and finally bringing their lips back together, her long brown hair curtaining around the two of them.

Santana moaned into the kiss, her tongue battling Rachel's for dominance, but tonight it didn't look like she was going to win, although she didn't really mind, because a dominate Rachel was very sexy. She soon reached down thanking the lord she decided to wear jeans and a nice top that night, because once her shirt was pulled up revealing her toned stomach, Rachel decided to scoot up a little and rest back down, her panties making contact with Santana's skin, the Latina moaning out when she felt moisture dripping through the thin material of her panties.

"Damn..." Santana whimpered arching into the woman above her, "What did I do to turn you on so much? Because I will do it every day if it makes you this frisky."

"Don't question it and enjoy." Rachel whispered, catching Santana's bottom lip between her teeth, tugging at first and then lightly sucking. She pressed her hips down in this moment, grinding against her lightly.

"Oh, Dios mio, Rachel." Santana moaned wrapping her arms more tightly around Rachel, sliding her hands down the back of Rachel's thighs and slowly back up under her dress, massaging her ass and then slipping them higher.

Rachel smiled, sitting up a bit, it was no lie that the diva loved when Santana moaned out in Spanish. It was probably one of the sexiest things she could hear come from Santana when they made love. Rachel slid her hands down her own body and to the hem of her dress, grabbing hold and then slowly sliding it up her body and finally tugging it off, and tossing it to the ground. She then reached down slipping her hands under Santana's top, letting her fingers rake across her tan skin, and taut stomach. Finally she just removed the top completely and leaned back down, peppering Santana's neck with kisses.

"This is a cute bra..." Rachel mentioned as her kisses moved lower down to the cleavage of Santana's chest.

Santana nodded, trying to keep her eyes open, "I bought it with you in mind..." She softly replied, lightly running her fingers up and down Rachel's back, stopping to play with the clasp of Rachel's bra.

"How thoughtful." Rachel replied, "But it has to go." She added as she reached around Santana's back and unclasped it, just as Santana unclasped Rachel's, both bras soon being left and forgotten on the floor.

Rachel swirled her tongue down the valley of Santana's perfect breasts, pausing to nip at the skin beneath her lips. She turned her head slightly nipping at the side of Santana's breast, and then sucking, so she could produce a small hickey.

"Great place..." Santana mumbled, looking down at Rachel, quickly catching the smile on her face, and then laying her head back down, her eyes fluttering shut as Rachel traveled her lips up to her nipple. "Oh..." She arched, her hand slipping into Rachel's hair, her fingers tangling in her tresses, keeping her head in place, "You've come so far since the first time we've done it." She whispered, her breathing getting a bit more laboured, especially since Rachel decided to push her knee in between her legs, applying pressure every so often.

"I learn from the best." Rachel mumbled against her skin, finally able to move a little more down Santana's body, pressing kisses along her stomach, leaving a few hickey's behind as she went. She twirled her tongue down to her hipbone, leaving another mark, before making a pathway to the waistband of Santana's panties. She finally lifted her head when she reached, sliding her hands up Santana's thighs, hooking her fingers around the fabric. She leaned down placing one last kiss to Santana's panty covered womanhood and then slowly pulled them down, her fingers lightly grazing down her flawless legs as she did, leaving a path of goose bumps along the way.

After discarding the underwear, she picked up one of her legs, pressing kisses on the inside, and all the way up to the inside of her thigh, were she possessively left a few more hickeys.

"Enough with the marks get to it already." Santana whined, not one for teasing. She knew how to get to where she needed to be, foreplay or not. And with the way Rachel had been acting all night, she didn't need any foreplay at all...she needed Rachel.

Rachel lightly laughed against her skin, the vibration slithering up through Santana's body. And then finally...Rachel's mouth made contact, causing Santana to moan and arch, the leg that was draped over the other girl's shoulder dug into her back, forcing her in closer.

"Ah...Rach..." Santana whispered, her voice horse, and wanting, "Where did you learn...oh..." She bit her lip, looking down at the head bobbing in between her legs, her eyes squeezing shut, her head falling back against the pillows again. She wrapped her fingers around the sheets, her chest rising and falling, her hips bucking against Rachel's tongue, and very soon after she cried out, her toes curling, her hand clenching in Rachel's hair, holding her in place so she could ride out her orgasm.

Once she was able to free herself, Rachel sat up in between Santana's legs, licking her lips, smiling at the sight of her girlfriend sprawled out in the middle of the bed, satisfied.

"That was new." Santana breathed, looking at her through lidded eyes.

"Google." Rachel smirked, crawling up Santana's body, pressing a kiss to her lips, "I did research."

Santana cracked a smile, wrapping a lazy arm around Rachel's waist, "You would."

"I want to make you feel good." She said, nuzzling into Santana's neck, pressing a kiss and then lifting her head to look down at her, her brow raised with dismay, "They show very vivid pictures on the internet."

Santana burst out laughing, shaking her head, "You're so cute." She said pressing a kiss to her lips, and then another one, until finally rolling them over so she was on top. "My turn to try something new." She smirked, her eyes darkening a little.

Rachel smiled with an anxious nod, her legs already wrapping around Santana's waist, pressing upward and into her for any contact she could get.

"Whoa, down girl." She teased, winking as she began her own trail of kisses down to Rachel's chest, leaving a few marks of her own.

After making it down to her panties, Santana grabbed the fabric between her teeth and began to pull them down, the sight before Rachel's eyes turning her on further more.

"That action..." Rachel whispered, still in awe, her mouth hung slightly opened.

Santana smirked, moving back up in between her legs, "That was nothing, just lay back babe. I have more actions to deliver."

And Santana did deliver, more than once. The second time wasn't her idea though, Rachel had wound her legs around her neck, holding her in place, while she pressed her hips against her mouth, encouraging Santana to go at it again. And Santana was more than happy to comply.

"Mm...that was hot." Santana said clearing her throat as she made her way up Rachel's body, smoothing some hair out of Rachel's face, and then pressing a kiss to her lips.

"You're very good at what you do down there." Rachel said and Santana could have sworn that sentence was mixed with a moan.

"What can I say?" Santana smiled shrugging lightly, "I knows what my lady wants and I knows how to give it to her."

Rachel smirked pressing a kiss to the corner over her mouth, the two shifting around until Rachel's head was resting on Santana's chest, her fingers drawing lazy circles around Santana's stomach.

"You sure showed that waitress." Santana teased, pulling the covers up and over them.

Rachel lightly laughed, pressing a kiss to Santana's collarbone, "I did." She nipped, laying her head back down, "You're mine." She whispered wrapping her arms around Santana pulling her just a little bit closer, "Nobody else gets to have you, but me."

Santana couldn't help but smile at the possessiveness, she too pulling Rachel that much closer, "Yours, and nobody else's."

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh...<strong>


End file.
